1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for opening a secondary web page on a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet pop-ups have long been used to increase advertisement opportunities on Internet browsers used with personal computers. As those skilled in the art appreciate a pop-up is a graphical user interface display area, usually a small window, that suddenly appears (“pops-up”) in the foreground of the visual interface.
With the advent of smart phones and other mobile communication devices, for example, tablets, the technique of delivering advertisements via pop-ups was hampered by the fact that smart phones do not use multiple separate windows for displaying the Internet content. In particular, while the provision of a secondary window as discussed above is easily accomplished on desktop browsers, the limited size of the screens employed by mobile communication devices, in conjunction with default programming for opening a new browser tab each time a new web page is accessed, makes it difficult to utilize secondary windows for advertising purposes due to the built in provision that forces mobile communication devices to always switch their focus to any newly opened page. As a result, it impossible to “pop open” a new tab and place it in the background (behind, or under), in a conventional way.
Instead, Internet browsers for smart phones use a single window with individual tabs for each new internet page. The present invention solves this problem.